


A future happiness

by Hshsayyayw617



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hshsayyayw617/pseuds/Hshsayyayw617
Summary: No one could ever like him he's screwed up but he doesn't know someone is just as messed up
Relationships: Nightkiller Implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A future happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I accedintly deleted half of this so I rewrote so it mite be bad I apologize in advance

No one could love a murderer

"Your unlovable" "trash" "disgusting" the voices were right he is trash a disgusting monster only one to ever love him was his brother papyrus.

At first everything hurt memories,breathing ,living even moving but he liked the new found enjoyment from it he wasn't bored

The pain stoped the fun stopped even the black liquid running from his eyes staining his jacket seemed to stop it was just nothing but his thoughts that were consumed by negativity of how stupid he was for listing and how no-one would want him the way he is now this is what he thought as he stared at the grey skies feeling numb coldness while falling unconscious.

Nightmare was sitting in a room of a big castle in a empty kingdom tale thinking of the past him before he ate the black apple 'o how weak he was' thinking about it he should find a place to feed from Somewhere easy opening a portal to a negative au stepping through he saw nothing just grey and white following the negativity to a more wooded area there sat a sans.

He was covered in dust black falling from his eye's a knife a foot from him he looked unconscious like a empty vessel looking towards the sky he steps closer leaning in to touch him with a black tentacle.

Killer feels something touching him it has been awhile since he's felt or talked to another person after killing chara, looking up he sees another him covered in tar touching his shoulder something in him snaps for him to speak and he talked "I wouldn't do that I could kill you" he says smiling at him receiving a chuckle from the other "I would like to see you try, my name is nightmare nice to meet you sans have you killed all these people", what a stupid question he was the only one here covered in dust "heh yep every single one I got Killer knife skills felt like showing them off"

Nightmare smiling at him well I'll call you killer then stretching out his hand I could use you will you be willing to come with me 'he could use a pawn like this',  
Killer reached out his hand mite as well thinking he gots nothing better to do in this place anyways while he steps through a portal with nightmare.

but little did killer know he'll be told he was loved again and this was the beginning


End file.
